Summaries and ideas
by Rasi10
Summary: I will basically write the summaries and ideas I get for a book so that you could give your opinion on how I should go about it or something like that. It will also consist of some prompts I get at times so feel free to comment on my ideas. It will be mostly on Avengers, Harry Potter, Sherlock (BBC), PJO or Kane Chronicles etc. I am not good at summaries but I hope you go the point
1. Clint and Tony as Siblings

****A/N: This is a fic where Tony has two younger siblings and one was separated from them and is just a summary of the story.****

To say that the Stark family was a ordinary family would be a great understatement. There was Howard, the greatest genius of his age, hell bent on finding the Captain who was presumed dead after sinking an aircraft rather than spending time with his children and encourage them. He even used to beat up his eldest child for not meeting his expectations.

Then there was Maria, his wife who was always busy and turned a blind eye to whatever was happening in the family, to the extent that she never knew about the abuse her son had to go through.

And then came in the eldest child Anthony, or as he would be liked to be called as, Tony who had just finished MIT at the age of 17 and started helping his dad for the company. Even though his interests are in robotics and engineering, he took up to make weapons just to impress his dad, who always beats him as he is not how he expects him to be.

The only solace in was with Jarvis, the old family butler who always looked after him and his siblings. Tony was always relieved to be with his younger siblings, taking care of them so that they would not go through what he had gone through.

After that came Clinton or as everyone called him, Clint. He had blond hair and baby blue eyes unlike the Stark dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and often mistaken to be adopted. He was also the odd one out as he showed more interest in combat, acrobatics and archery rather than mechanics from a very young age. He is currently 7 years old.

The last child and the youngest was Regina, who was currently 4 years old and had already shown her interest in mechanics. She looked a lot like Tony and was one cute little demon who like to prank everyone with her brothers and also liked to read. The siblings were very close to each other.

Everything changed with the car crash. Howard and Maria taken Clint to some sort of a meeting, leaving Tony alone with Regina at home. When the two got the news of their parents in a car crash, they were more worried about what happened to Clint than the news that their parents had died. When there was no sign of Clint for more than a month, he was announced dead and Tony and Regina were devastated at the news.

Little did they know that Clint had survived the crash with selective amnesia and had joined a circus group. And since Clint had been kept a secret from the public, no one suspected him to be the missing Stark who was presumed dead. Not even SHIELD had known that Clint was a Stark. Only the family had known about it, not even Obadiah. Clint had gotten along well with the circus group and adopted the name Barton.

He had been very confused about what had happened before he joined the circus but all he remembered was the crash, someone killing the people in the car and two people, one younger and the other older than him, laughing and playing jokes.

He went on to become an expert archer and then escaped the circus to become an assassin, well known as the Hawkeye. He was found and taken in by SHIELD at the age of 17 and worked there, not remembering anything about his past life. He never told anyone about this selective amnesia he had, where he didn't remember any faces or names but remembered all that happened.

Tony and Regina meanwhile were devastated, mourning for the brother they had lost. They had a lot of painful dreams with Clint in them that it was almost like a nightmare for them on what they had lost. They moved on, Regina dependent on her brother while he started to drink, but always stayed sober for Regina's sake, being her guardian and all.

He took over the company when he turned 21, tried to turn the focus from weapon making to something else but his guardian, Obadiah always found some reason so that it won't happen. Tony spent most of his times in the labs or with his sister if not managing the company.

Then came in Afghanistan. He had been living as peacefully as he could with a weapons company and being one of the famous personalities. The demo had gone very well, he had done it with some help from his sister, who was also equally famous. Regina had been riding with Rhodey while Tony had been riding in the other van.

When the attack started, Regina had desperately wanted to be with her brother but Rhodey held her back. Seeing all the soldiers they had been travelling with drop dead quickly, Tony quickly got out and hid behind a rock, only for one of his bombs land to land in front of him and blast.

Regina had been hysterical when they couldn't find her brother, the only one who was left in her family, the one who was her mother, father, friend, everything. She took over the company, effectively trying to stop the weapon manufacturing like her brother wanted to do.

It was after 3 months that Tony came back, battered and bruised with an arc reactor in his chest. Regina cried out in relief, refusing to leave her brother for the next two weeks as one, she hadn't slept well in 3 months between nightmares and finding her brother. Two, she was not ashamed to say that she still slept with her brother as she felt safe with him and was scared to be alone.

Both of them worked on the first Ironman suit after successfully stopping the manufacturing of weapons, Regina wishing to join him in his quest of destroying his weapons and Tony reluctantly agreed to her request.

Soon, they were famously known as the Iron twins, even though they were not twins or individually known as Ironman and Iron Wave to the public. They daringly revealed themselves to the public, ignoring the cards that SHIELD had given them.

Then the palladium poisoning and all that shit happened which Tony somehow survived with the help of his sister. There was the problem of Natasha for him though. The siblings had always been suspicious of her and were pissed off when she had put that Tony Stark not recommended and Ironman recommended shit with both of them.

At last came in the Loki and the invasion. Tony and Regina froze initially when they saw the picture of Clint on the holograms from the file Coulson had given them. They looked eerily familiar that Regina had broken down when no one except Tony was with her.

Both of them spent the rest of the night remembering the times with their lost brother, looking through the various pictures they had together until the were called in after spotting Loki in Germany. Both of them were stone faced to the captain, after all that Howard did comparing them to him, they still held some resentment towards the man for partly ruining their childhood even if it was no fault of his.

It was then they learnt that Clint had been compromised and it made them mad at Loki as he had hurt their family as they suspected that Barton was their brother. What they didn't know is that this move of Loki had also unknowingly cured Clint's selective amnesia and he could remember his childhood completely.

During the battle, they fought hard to not acknowledge each other and hug each other, crying in each other's arms. Clint was about to break down completely when he saw Tony taking the nuke into the portal. He had just got his family back, only to lose it again. Regina was doing no better. She was nearly hysterical and would've flown after Tony is not for Clint restraining her.

They let a huge sigh of relief when Tony made it out alive. Not caring about anyone's reactions or questions, Clint went and hugged Tony hard, the seemingly emotionless spy cried at finally getting his brother back. Tony then held him close by and caressed his face, struggling to keep his own tears at bay.

The team of course had a lot of questions but the siblings didn't mind or care to answer their questions as they were back together again.

 ** **A/N: I plan on making this a story but I wanted your opinions and ideas on what could be added and anything you feel will suit and doesn't suit the story. This is just a summary of the story I was prompted to write so I am open to suggestions!****

 ** **Hope you all like it! All comments, criticism and suggestions accepted and appreciated a lot. I know the summary is kinda lame and maybe cheesy and ordinary, but this is mostly the crux.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing out****

 ** **Published on 14 September 2018****


	2. Expect the Unexpected

****A/N: I know the title is a little bland and all but... this is just another summary of another idea so... on with it. It might seem a little off character but... yeah. So... this might be an alternate ending for Avengers Assemble and continue from that. I know it seems bland and not many changes are there but what is the point of me writing the story if I give you spoilers right now?****

Loki invades Earth, Steve and Tony capture him, they have a fight with Thor, Loki has a brain filled with cats, Tony and Bruce hit off well, Steve is all righteous and short tempered, Phase 2 happens, Helicarrier gets attacked, Phil dies, the team assembles, fights off the Chitauri, the WSC are asses and sends in a nuke and Tony intercepts it and takes it up the portal, we all know that.

But the only thing that is different is that, when Steve gives the order to close the portal, Tony doesn't fall through it in the last second. The Avengers are devastated, Pepper and Rhodey lose one of the best people in their life, the people of Earth lost Ironman. Basically, Tony is assumed to be dead.

But in reality, that was not the case. Moments before falling through the portal, Tony is intercepted and captured by the Order on Thanos' orders as he was curious on how a mortal could not be affected by the mind stone.

Everything goes to hell for Tony. He is tortured (Thankfully no one touches the reactor or rapes him or tries to read through his thoughts.) by the Chitauri and Thanos proposes him to join his army of enforcers and Tony refuses.

He is sent to Gamora and Nebula, the assassins and one of the skilled torturers in the ship. They try to torture Tony as little as possible and helps him figure out a plan to escape, though they hated each other and didn't know what the other was planning. Nebula, Tony and Gamora want to get revenge for their own reasons.

Tony develops a platonic relationship with Gamora and a relationship that was somewhere between sibling and intimate with Nebula (Not Friends with Benefits) Tony pretends to be an enforcer and tries to spy on the major plans of Thanos so that he could warn the others of the major threat.

Learns that Loki was tortured there, sent by Thanos to collect the 'Infinity stones' and the plan of Thanos to vanish half of the universe for the "greater good". Somehow manages to convince Thanos to pair him up with Gamora to collect the power stone and the two of them get captured by the Nova Corps.

Escapes with Peter Quill, Rocket, Groot and Drax and they become a temporary team, a little unstable but still a team that reminds Tony of the short time with the Avengers. Tony didn't really blame them for closing the porta, actually glad that they had closed it or else all his efforts would've gone to the bin.

They go to the collector to know more about the orb/ power stone, subsequently the infinity stones and their powers etc. Ronan attacks but Nebula discreetly lets them escape after a short talk with Tony. Ravagers come in the way, they make a plan to get the stone back from Ronin, who is going to Xandar.

Learns that Quill was from Earth and they hit off very well, exchanging on what happened and what had changed, more planning, truce with the Nova Corps, attacking Ronan's ship and then Groot dies, the team, especially Rocket and Tony are mourning him.

Quill proposes a dance off with Ronan, Drax and Rocket break the Warhammer, Tony catches the stone and is seemingly unaffected by its power, surprising everyone. Tony uses it to destroy Ronan but notices that his arc's power was depleting drastically the longer he held the stone.

Quill gives a fake orb to Yondu and gives the real stone to the Nova Corps, learns that Quill is only part human and fails to operate on Tony's heart to remove the splinters as it was too dangerous for them even though they had the technology.

In the end, the team gets their repaired Milano back, Groot had started to grow again as a sapling, Tony had the resources to build a new arc before leaving, the team bonded together. Tony was happy being promoted from an Avenger to a Guardian of the Galaxy but still misses his life on Earth as Tony Stark.

Tony creates FRIDAY and upgrades his suit so that he could travel in space also without it affecting him or the reactor, makes an earpiece so that he could breathe without his suit in space and to act as an translator, becomes the inventor of the group along with Rocket.

Meanwhile on Earth, the Killian and Mandarin problem was solved by the Avengers on Earth, Pepper was dating Happy, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy get all of Tony's properties according to the will, the suits are not given to the military at any cost, Pepper was injected by the Extremis but takes in a suppresser so that it does not cause harm.

SHIELD falls, Winter Soldier appears, HYDRA is rediscovered, again the Avengers are put to force to destroy all the bases, a HYDRA experiment goes wrong and creates Ultron, who is set on destroying humans, the Avengers along with Wanda and Pietro stops him, Bruce is MIA, Pietro lives.

Thankfully no Civil War takes place, Malekith attacks with the Aether (Reality Stone) and Thor is concerned about all the infinity stones making appearance all of a sudden and investigates about it. Spiderman is taken in by the Avengers after Aunt May dies, Sam, Rhodey, Peter Parker, Wanda and Ant Man make up the new Avengers team.

The bombing in UN where T'Chaka was giving a speech was blamed on Bucky, who T'Challa was murderous at for killing his father. Steve somehow pacifies him and they come to a truce and Bucky is treated in Wakanda, Wakanda comes out to the world.

Meanwhile the Guardians were busy saving the Galaxy's asses from hostile aliens while searching for Quill's father, so they did not have time to go to Earth to see what was happening there. They mostly relied on the information that some random person got but only till the Chitauri invasion.

They had to face aliens, a childish Baby Groot who seemed to love music and dance and he was soo cute that everyone fell for his charms most of the time. Groot also seemed to like sticking with Rocket, Tony and Quill a lot.

And then Nebula comes into the picture again, caught by some Sovereign race people and was given to them in exchange of them guarding some batteries form some creatures. Everyone except Tony were a little wry of Nebula as she was against them after all.

Then Rocket had to steal some of the batteries, causing the race to come after them and the plane crashes down heavily into some planet. After that Quill is introduced to his father, Ego and a sister, Mantis. Tony is a little suspicious of that man, even though innocent looking, had this look in his eyes that screamed "MAD"

In the end, Ego ends up taking Quill, Gamora, Drax and Tony to his home planet even though Quill wants Tony to stay back to repair Milano. In the end, the repair work is left with Rocket and Groot along with guarding Nebula.

Not long after they left, Yondu and his team are contacted by Ayesha, the queen of the Sovereign race to capture the guardians but when Yondu hesitates to hand over Quill, one of his crew mates teams up with Nebula, captures Rocket and Yondu and locks them up.

Groot along with one of Yondu's loyal follower releases the two of them and escapes the ship while destroying the crew, unfortunately not before they sent a warning to the Sovereign. Nebula meanwhile had set out to kill Gamora, who she blames for the torture she had tp go through with Thanos.

Meanwhile, Ego explains a part of his plan on how he wanted to create something to be new extensions of himself and it can only be activated by two Celestials. Peter is ready to help but when hw discovers that it was him who was the cause of his mother's death, starts to fight back along with Tony, who had followed them.

Nebula comes, fights with Gamora and forms a reluctant alliance when they find something disturbing. Drax is warned about Ego's plan by Mantis, which is soon known by Gamora and Nebula.

Rocket, Yondu, Groot and the follower arrive at the planet, the Guardians reunite and find Ego's brain a.k.a, the planet's core. Rocket and Tony make a bomb out of the stolen battery and give it to Groot to set it off at the centre.

Quill and Tony fight with Ego to give the others some time to escape. In the end, Ego and is planet is destroyed, Yondu sacrifices himself for Quill and admits that he wanted to keep Quill safe from ego, Nebula and Gamora reconcile but Nebula still wants to go on the quest to kill Thanos for revenge but Tony somehow convinces her to stay with them.

There was a funeral, a lot of crying and sometime to gather themselves before the team set off, with the addition of Nebula and Mantis. They still saved the galaxy, keeping an eye on everything.

On the other hand, Ragnarok starts, Odin dies, Mjolnir is destroyed, Loki and Thor are sent to Sakar by their sister Hela, Thor finds Bruce and Valkiyre and they escape, a lot of fighting happens, Thor loses his eye, Thor's friends from Sakar help in the fight.

In the end, Thor asks Loki to free Surtur, whom he had captured to prevent Ragnarok, stating that "Asgard is the people and not the place, Ragnarok was bound to happen if they wanted to vanquish Hela, who draws power from Asgard.

The remaining people escape and is intercepted by Thanos. Somehow, Thor managed to send most of his people away from the ship, Loki is killed after Thanos gets the Tessaract, Hulk is sent to Earth, Heimdall is killed and the ship is blasted, Thor blown away from it.

On Earth, Bruce warns Strange about all that happened and about Thanos and everyone assembles in Wakanda on what to do with the mind and space stones that they currently had. A part of the Order comes in and is defeated.

Meanwhile, the Guardians get a signal form a spaceship in need and goes there, only to find a lot of floating debris and fires around. Thor slams on the windshield and Tony goes out to get him in. Thor is overjoyed to see Tony alive and warns on what Thanos is doing. The group agrees to split up, Tony, Nebula, Gamora and Groot go with Thor while the rest go and check on Knowhere.

Thor gets himself a new hammer, they all go back to Earth, soon joined by the rest of the Guardians who reported that the reality stone was with Thanos. Gamora asks Quill or Tony to kill her if Thanos ever captures them as it would lead to disaster. The three, being in a close relationship, this request seemed to be tough but agreed to it anyways.

They came to Earth, only to witness a battle happening in Wakanda, where the fight had been shifted to then. Everyone suits up, helps in the fight, somehow manages to get the army retreat. Lots of reunions happen all at once, only to be postponed as they knew that there was a short while before Thanos himself comes.

They formulate a plan that included creating an arc reactor and some time loops after Tony was taught on how to use it in a short while. Tony wields the time and mind stone, creating a time loop around Thanos so that they will relive that moment until some things are explained to Thanos.

The idea that everyone does not get enough resources is true but erasing half the universe was not the answer. Tony fought until Thanos had it installed deep into his brain and abandons the stones and leaves. Everyone rejoices, a lot of parties are held for the new friendships but ultimately everyone had a job.

Tony was conflicted between staying back and returning to his team to the outer space. Yes, he missed being on Earth but at the same time, he had learnt a lot and had enjoyed more in space. In the end, he decided that he would spend sometime in space and the other in Earth and that they would be a call away if ever in need of help.

All the infinity stones were locked up in secure places so that no one will try taking it and if they try to... you can never stop imagining what will happen. Time was reversed in some places and a few dead people due to the stone come back alive (I. e) residents of Xandar and some of Knowhere, Heimdall and Loki and etc. Everything ends well in the end.

 ** **A/N: I know that this story seems a little far fetch and more like a fantasy and all but... I will be making changes to it when I write the real story. Hope you all liked this though. All comments, criticisms and suggestion are accepted and appreciated a lot. Alright... one small spoiler for you. Tony is not completely human. Enjoy!****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 19 September 2018****


	3. Soulmates Avengers

****A/N: Compared to the other summaries, this is going to be a short one. As the title suggests, this is a Avengers Soulmate story. Mostly Avengers X Bucky X Wanda story.****

Soulmates are something that is very common these days. Everyone has a mark that appears at the age of 10, one near the heart, the other one appears at the age of 4 somewhere near the shoulder. The one near the heart contains a circle which will contain the design/designs of them and the soulmate while the one on the shoulder contains a word to describe the soulmate.

You may ask, why two soul marks? Well, the answer is simple, if ever one of the marks is somehow damaged, the other one is always available to identify them.

It was very rare for someone to have more than two soulmates but when have the Avengers ever been normal? They all ended up being each other's soulmates, dragging in Bucky and Wanda in their circle.

The only way to check if you have met them was that the mark would burn when they are near you and will cool down only when the soulmate touches them while the soulmate's mark will appear inside the circle over the heart. Unless one of them is burnt out/ carved out. If the soulmate dies, the mark will fade out.

Tony had no luck though. Yes, he had a soul mark but unfortunately for him, the one in his arm had been burnt out in an accident the very next day while the one in the heart was carved out to make way for the arc reactor so Tony never knew who was his soulmates. He didn't even know how many soulmates he had until he met the Avengers.

On top of that, Tony had decided that it would be better to hide his identity as Ironman and the secret that he had (That I won't tell what it is now) So... what will happen? Will the team know that Tony/Ironman was their soulmate? How will the story go on with this development?

 ** **A/N: As I said, this is just a short summary that I think covers the main points of the story. So... I hope you will like it! All comments, criticisms and suggestions are accepted and appreciated.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 27 September 2018****


	4. Just an idea

****A/N: I don't care if you take it as a prompt or borrow this idea to create a fanfiction or a normal story, I will be glad actually if you do that or even help me in improvising on this idea****

So... there are nine individuals, all of them connected only by a stone, a stone that has various abilities to the person who carries it. These individuals have never met each other before and at a specific age, a life altering event happens, the stone gives them some powers before transporting them to a place no one has known before.

And that unknown place is a very intriguing place actually. I mean, there are no issues that you might consider unusual like mythical creatures running around and all but it was something that we won't take much seriously unless it affects us directly.

Every decade, 9 individuals are given this opportunity to go to this world (not that they know about this until it happens). The only thing is that, once they are sent there, there is no way to return back to their original lives.

 _These nine people can be from different places or the same place, they can have the same personalities or different ones, each one can have powers that somehow help solve the problem. (whatever is the problem you think is applicable)_

 _These people may or may not have memory loss about their old lives, it can be any genre- hurt/comfort, friendship, romance, its your choice. And the problem and powers are also your choice._

 ** **A/N: So this is my vague idea about a book, the ones written in italic is optional but the ones without any font is the basic plot that cannot be meddled with. It can be a crossover fanfic or a normal fanfic or a normal story, your wish.****

 ** **I hope you all like it! All comments, criticism and suggestions are accepted and appreciated a lot.****

 ** **Thank you all for reading!****

 ** **Rasi10 signing off****

 ** **Published on 20 November 2018****


End file.
